La puissance des ténèbres
by Wyrdo
Summary: Harry se morfond mais va bien vite se redresser! il va apprendre avec des vampires et plusieurs autres races! de l'action au rendez-vous!
1. Default Chapter

La puissance des ténèbres 

**Chapitre 1 : Travail**

La souffrance…voilà ce qui voilait le regard de ce pauvre jeune homme.

Harry Potter était sur son lit. Il était 8 heures du matin. Il était assis, le regard voiler par la tristesse. Cela faisait bien une semaine que Harry était revenu chez son oncle. Il n'avait mangé que très peu et n'avait dormi que quelques heures. Il n'arrivait plus a dormir depuis l'événement tragique. Depuis la mort de son parrain, Harry n'était plus le même. Il s'était renfermé sur lui même, était devenu solitaire. Il n'avait plus que des idées noires et affreuses. La faute, la plus grosse faute jamais commise dans sa triste vie fut commis par Albus Dumbledore en lui cachant trop de choses.

Harry s'écroula sur le dos, repensant au fameux soir ou il avait détruit le bureau de Dumbledore! C'était la seule fois ou il ne pensait pas a son parrain.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant un immense être, son oncle…

toi,_dit-il avec dégoût_, j'en ai plus que marre de toi! Cela fait 16 ans que nous t'hébergeons, te nourrissons , t'habillons et t'éduquons! Et toi! Toi, tu ne fais absolument rien a par te morfondre!

Harry ria dans sa tête, il n'était que rester 10 ans et 2 mois par ans! L'éducation! On n'en parle pas et l'habillement, comme si on peut appeler les vieilles fringues de son cousin un habit!

je t'ai trouvé une raison de payer ton séjour ici!_continua son oncle sans se rendre compte de l'ai pensif de son neveu, _tu vas payer ton séjour! J'espère pour toi que tu as de l'argent!…normal! sinon, tu ferais mieux de te trouver un travail sale…sale…morveux!

Puis, il parti en rampant vers la cuisine( bon j'exagère ptete un ptit peux….nnnnnnannn!lol)

Harry maudit son oncle! Il n'avait plus que 650$ en argent moldu et Dumbledore lui interdisait a partir de cette année de s'en aller plus de 2 heures sous peine de sévères représailles ! et il lui interdisait surtout de quitter le périmètre de protection, c'est a dire, 1 km autour du 4 privet drive !

Il était maudit ! une chance qu'il se traînait toujours un peu d'argent au cas ou ! malheureusement, il avait pris plus d'argent sorcier !(10 gallions étant 1000$ en moldu !)

Il se mit aussitôt au travail( de se trouver du travail). Il sorti de sa chambre en trombe, descendit les escalier aussi vite qu'il pu, sorti de la maison et coura deux patés de maisons. Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta de courir mais continua a marcher, étant a bout de souffle ! Il continua jusqu'à temps qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait .Un magasin de linge en tout genre .

Dès qu'il mit un pied, une vendeuse lui sauta quasiment dessus ! Elle le regarda un moment, plusieurs émotions traversant son visage. La joie(un client potentiel), le dégouts( en voyant ce que portait Harry) et finalement, l'incompréhension( en voyant qu'un clochard entrait dans une boutique moyennement chic !)

bonjour, _dit-elle tout de même,_ je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

pas pour l'instant, merci!

Elle s'en alla, vexé.

Harry alla vers la colonne chic. Il prit : un smoking, des souliers chics et une cravate.

Il se retourna quand soudain…

(moment de suspense)

bonjour ! est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Harry, un bras sur son cœur, l'autre tenant les vêtements, sauta de 2 mètres.

ça vous arrive souvent d'essayer de faire le sourd a un client ?

La jeune femme, vexé, répondit aussitôt :

vous ! un client ! vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous acheter tout cela ! cela revient a plus de 300$ tout cela et…

j'ai 650$, cela doit bien suffire non ?

La fille, surprise se repris aussitôt :

mais, il fallait le dire plus tôt ! je serais RAVIE de vous aider a faire vos choix et…

merci ,mais, non merci ! je vais me débrouiller !

Elle s'en alla presque en courant en voyant ce manque de…de…respect !

Harry alla essayer tout cela, voulant faire bonne impression a son prochain travail.

Il alla chercher aussi : Une paires de basket, un chandail noir, une chemise noire, un débardeur noir, une paire de pantalon bleu et finalement, une paire de pantalon normal noir. Il passa finalement en caisse avec tout ses futurs achats.

La caissière, resplendissante, lui sourie de toute ses dents.

589,98$ s'il vous plaît !

Il lui remit l'argent, ne lui restant plus que 60.02$ . Il alla porter tous ses achats dans sa chambre. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour voir quel heure il était.

8 :30 pm !(20 :30)

Il se prit quelques choses a manger et parti se coucher. Il devait être en forme demain !

**7 :30 am :**

Harry se réveilla d'un profond sommeil. Il était habitué a se lever tôt.

Il s'habilla de ses basket, de son chandail noir et de son pantalon bleu.

Il parti se promener a la recherche de travail. Un paté de maison, un autre, un autre et un autre.

Soudain, son regard se porta sur une affiche, dans une vitrine. Le bâtiment ressemblait a tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! on aurait dit une boutique d'armes a feu et d'armes blanche.

Il entra, la sonnette en haut de la porte tintant.

Harry alla au comptoir. Un homme qui devait faire 170 cm, de taille moyenne, assez musclé pour foutre une raclé a Harry mais quand même pas trop, peau bronzé moyennement. Il avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux. Le plus étrange était ses yeux…Rouge entourer de mauve . Il devait bien avoir 17-19 ans.

Salut ! hummm ta quel age ?

bonjour, j'ai 15 ans mais je vais bientôt avoir 16 a la fin juillet.

tes pas assez vieux pour avoir une armes ! la limite est de 16 ans pour une arme blanche, tu veux quoi alors !

ben…c'est que…_essaya d'articuler Harry, _j'ai vu l'affiche et puis…ben…je me disais que…

tu veux travailler ici ?_demanda l'homme avec un petit sourire en coin_.

ben…ouai !_finit par lacher Harry._

hummm, on n'accepte pas les gens de moins de 16 ans mais…on va faire une exeption pour cette fois si !

Les yeux d'Harry pétillèrent de joie.

merci ! je commence quand ?

dès demain ! a 7 heures au fait, tu t'appelle comment ? moi, c'est Kyle.

Harry Potter !_dit-il en lui serrant la main._

Puis, Harry quitta le magasin avec un sourire allant jusqu'à ses cheveux !

Du coté de Kyle, il se demandait bien pourquoi le survivant cherchait du travail ?


	2. nouvelle surprenante !

**Chapitre 2 : **

Harry se leva avec la ferme idée de ne pas décevoir Kyle.

6 :30 du matin…pas mal !

Il alla prendre une douche rapide et mangea une toast.

6 :52…

Il marcha jusqu'au magasin.

Il entra pile a l'heure.

eh bien dis donc ! tu es ponctuel toi !_dit Kyle en souriant._

Harry lui rendit sourire.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Kyle lui dit qu'il devait tenir la caisse et renseigner les clients. Il lui montra en même temps toutes les armes en lui disant leurs effets.

Harry se mit donc au boulot. Il dépoussiérait les armes et tenait la caisse quand il y avait des clients( ce qui arrivait tout les 15 minutes !).

Kyle avait mystérieusement disparu . Quand il revint, vers 5 heures, il lui dit qu'il avait fini sa journée et qu'il pouvait aller se reposer chez lui.

Harry parti donc chez lui . En arrivant, Vernon vint le voir dès qu'il eu mit un pied sur le plancher.

toi ! le morveux ! ta tante, Dudley et moi avons mit un chiffre ! tient !_ dit-il avec un grand sourire en lui donnant un morceau de papier._

Harry monta aussitôt dans sa chambre et regarda le papier.

Loyer de Chambre : 125$ semaine 

**Nourriture : 120$ semaine**

**Eau : 80$ semaine**

**Electriciter : 123$ semaine**

**Total : 448$ semaine ! et ta intérêts a payer !**

Harry gagnais 12$ de l'heure et travaillait 10 heures par jour. Donc, 120$ par jour ! 120 X 5 500$ semaines et les fin de semaines de congés ! Il arrivait juste !

Cela dura plus de 3 semaines. C'était enfin l'anniversaire de Harry. Il alla travailler. Rentra dans le magasin, dit bonjour a Kyle, et commença.

Soudain, Kyle l'aborda.

hey, suis moi…

Kyle alla dans une porte dans laquelle Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Harry le suivit.

Kyle traversa la pièce dans laquelle ils venait d'entrer. Il ouvrit une autre porte a droite et s'arrêta brusquement.

Harry, voici une salle temporelle…

**_Alors ? j'continu le chapitre ou pas ? mmmm comme je suis sadique ! mais puisque c'est juste le 2e chapitre, j'vais continuer !_**

Harry en eu le souffle coupé ! une jolie prairie s'offrait a ses yeux, au fond, une forêts immense, une grosse montagne surplombait les environs et un grand lac a gauche ! Tout cela rempli d'animaux en tout genre ! allant du chevreuil au dragon.

je…je..je…

Kyle rit doucement.

oui, c'est merveilleux !

mais…mais cela veut dire que vous n'êtes pas…

moldu ? non…je suis un…vampire !

Harry sursauta violemment.

voyons Harry ! je ne te tuerais pas ! je sais que tu es important pour le monde magique !

mais…mais…

viens ! je te fais visiter !

Harry le suivit docilement, encore bouche bé.

Quand on entrait dans la salle invisible aux yeux de tous sauf aux yeux sachant déjas qu'il y avait une porte, il y avait une salle a droite( la salle temporelle), une a droite de la salle temporelle( salle de duel) une a droite de la salle de duel, salle d'entraînements, une sur le mur de gauche( chambre de Kyle) une juste a coté( Chambre de Harry) une a coté(salon) toute chambre étant équiper d'une salle de bain. Au fond, la première porte a gauche était la cuisine, la suivante, porte menant dans une ruelle au chemin de traverse et finalement, une armurie magique. Le tout richement décorer.

Quand il eurent fini, Kyle dit au jeune homme :

en passant, être un vampire ne veut pas dire que au soleil, on brûle ! seuls les vampires déchus sont vulnérable au soleil ! La seule chose pouvant nous tuer est de nous massacrer ! Le fait d'être vampire signifie : plus grande force, plus grande agilité, vitesse et nouvel puissance magique : la magie vampirique ! Cela donnait aussi l'immortaliter mais seulement en age ! si tu as un pieu en plein cœur, tu meure ! de même qu'une balle ou tout autre choses !

Harry acquiesça.

je suis ici pour te former ! pour te préparer a l'inévitable ! Voldemort.

j'en ai plus que marre de ce foutu destin…

je sais bien mais tout le monde compte sur toi !et pour cela, tu vas devoir apprendre le plus possible ! Et pour cela, quand tu auras fini ton apprentissage avec moi, je t'enverrais dans différents univers parallèles.

Harry, sous le choc, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux comme des soucoupes.

Kyle pouffa.

ferme ta bouche où tu va gober des mouches !

Bon alors expliquons nous…

Dans la salle temporelle, il y a une autre porte…quand tu auras fini ici, je t'enverrais dedans. Tu devrais voir des dizaines de portes…Si tu n'en vois pas plus, c'est que la salle ne te voyais pas apte a allez dans les salles caché !

Moi, je n'en ai vu que 4…enfin…au debut, il n'y en avait que 3 mais après que j'ai appris dans les différent monde, une porte caché s'est dévoilé ! me jugeant assez puissant pour y allez !

Mais le plus beau reste a venir ! quand tu vas dans un monde, tu ne fais pas que apprendre…tu deviens la race ! exemple : tu vas dans une porte marqué : elfes. Un maître elfe t'attends. Il t'apprend tout son savoir et s'il te juge assez compétent, il t'offre la possibilité d'être un elfe !

C'est comme cela que je suis devenu un mage/guerrier/archer/vampire/sorcier ! Le dernier étant ce que j'était avant d'entrer dans la porte au milles et unes connaissances !

Kyle attendit patiemment que Harry se décide a poser des questions :

mais…cela veut-il dire que je risque d'être…d'être un vampire doublé d'une créature des ténèbres ?

bien…_Kyle eu l'air gêné,_ seulement si la créature te juge apte et que tu accepte !

Mais n'oublie pas que être vampire n'a qu'un inconvénient…les crocs ! si t'es en colère, tes crocs vont se montré !

mais alors c'est génial ! bon…on commence quand ?

Kyle eu un sourire pas le moins du monde discret et lui répondit :

Demain ! aujourd'hui, on se repose !

Viens me voir si tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai dit qui j'étais et pourquoi je t'ai pris comme apprenti !

Puis, Il disparu dans un nuage de fumé noire.

Harry était stupéfait ! néanmoins, il se repris vite et parti cherché ses affaires.

Quand il revint, après une engueulade de la part de son oncle, disant que le vieux fou allait venir et qu'il ne l'acceptait pas, il revint avec des idées noires.

alors, Harry ? tout va bien ?

oui oui…c'est mon oncle ! il me fait chier !

mmm…moui ! moi aussi mon oncle me faisait chier ! mais il est mort il y a plus de deux siècles…

Harry sursauta et resta figé a cette réponse.

2 siècles !mais ta quel age alors ?

ohh..j'ai 212 ans !

wow…wow…WOW !c'est super!_dit Harry en se sortant de sa transe _.

moui ! on peut dire !

bon alors, je vais allez porter mes affaires ! et je reviens pour entendre ta merveilleuse histoire !

Kyle répondit par l'affirmative.

Harry mit ses quelques vêtements tout neufs dans son garde-robes, puis, disposa ses livres sur les étagèrent. Il brûla les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Enfin, il retourna entendre la charmante histoire de Kyle.

Rendu dans le salon luxueux, il porta toute son attention au jeune homme(faut dire qu'il a pas l'air d'avoir 212 ans ! je sais…mouaiiss ! j'lai juste devant moi ! m'enfin…dans mon imagination ! noooannn ! pas l'asile de fou ! en plus, celle la est gratis ! noannn ! jveux pas de jello !) (s'il vous plait ! bon….revenons a l'histoire(qui vous intéresse)).

assis toi…bien...alors voilà. Tout commença avec le plus grand enchanteur de tout les temps…Merlin.

A suivre… 

**Mouahahahahaha je suis sadique ! c'est d'votre faute ! j'ai pris exemple sur vous pour faire mes fins chiantes ! et je vous averti ! ce seras surement toujours comme cela ! pour vous faire un ptit peu languir ! mouahahahah !lol !**

**5 pages world ! les autres vont etre plus long ! le premier faisait 3,5 pages ! je m'améliore ! l'autre va faireun gros minimum 8 pages !promesse ! (rappeller moi la pas celle la… :D) **

**je vous averti ! il me faut un gros minimum de 7 reviews ou sinon, je continu pas ! sniff ! noan ! jcontinu ! mais sinon, jla mets pas avant…le 30 mai !mouahahaha !**

**Reponse aux reviews :**

**Nathalie : **mouais…..ben tout d'abord, ya celle de Malestrom-fic ! (je sais pas si sa s'ecrit exactement comme ca mais ca sonne dememe), ya la mienne !(dans les prochains chapitres !) pi yen a plein d'autres !mais jai pas le temps !

**BBjaguar : **Merci ! la suite s'en viens ! ce chapitre était riche pas vrai ! la je viens tout juste de le terminer !(bon, jlai terminer hier(ca ma pris 2 heures pour faire ce chapitre !)) je sais que a date, mes chapitre sont pas long mais il sont de plus en plus long !

**La Rose de Minuit : **Merci! Tu me rassure! Ce chapitre était tu pas mal! Il fallait bien un peu de punch sinon ca serait plate! Lol! Jespere que tu la aimer!

**Hisoka : **eh bien voilà la suite! Lol! Je suis en train d'écrire le troisieme mais il va surement pas etre la avant une semaine! (lui il ma pris 1 jour lol!) !

**Artemis ou onarluca :** Merci! J'apprecie ton commentaire! La suite est la et le chater 3 va etre la dans une semaine ou moins! Mais il va etre beaucoup plus long! (je crois!)


	3. Chapter 33

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Sahada :** Merci! Non, je crois pas qu'il y aurais de Yaoï dans celle la! J'ai que 13 ans! Jmy connais pas beacoup(quoique…) mais nan! J'vais PEUTETRE faire une fic pour toi bientôt mais la, jmoccupe dabord de celle la! Jvais quand meme essayer mais jte promets rien! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**Zaika :** moui! Merci! Jaurais plus aimer un A+ mais un A va faire la faire! Merci!

**Geminiz :**ouai, desoler! Ce n'est qu'un ti debut du chapter 3! Mais la suite s'en viens la fin d'semaine prochaine!

**Hermia Wolf :**Merci beaucoup! Kyle va être un personnage secondaire. Je ne sais pas si je vais le faire aller avec Harry dans les mondes parralleles mais je ne crois pas car il ne pourras surement pas y aller puisqu'il y est dejas ete dans le passé! Alors…et en plus, je ne crois pas qu'il va pouvoir suivre Harry dans les mondes paralleles plus puissants!mmmm…ca demande reflexion! Merci pour ta review!

**luna potter : **Merci! Et bien oui! Harry va devenir d'autre creature les plus etranges les unes que les autres! Et puis mon style est bien soutenu voyont! Sniffff! Tu fais pleurer l'auteur! Sans cœur Lol! La suite s'en viens bientôt!

**Hisoka : **Merci! La suite s'en viens vendredi ou samedi OU Dimanche!

**Felly : **Merci! Elle s'en viens bientôt!

**La Rose de Minuit : **merci. Je crois que je lai ai dejas lu! Tu liras celles de Loyalbus! Elles sont exellente! C'est vrai que jai pas mit la conversation avec les Dusleys mais ca, c'est parce que je commancais a avoir mal a la tete pi ca me tentais pas! Lol la suite s'en viens a grands(petits) pas!

**Elaur : **Lol! On est comme ca, nous, auteur! Lol! Pas mal hein! Jvous laisse en plan! Mouahhahaha que je suis sadique! Jadore ca! Moi aussi je ralait quand les auterus faisait ca! Mais la, je sais ce qu'il ressente pi c'est vraiment l'FUN! Merci pour ta review! Sur le chapitre, jvous ai pas laisser TROP en plan! Lol(petit rires sadiques) mais c'est vrai! Jvous ai pas laisser en plan!Shit!

**Artemis : **eh bien merci! La suite est pour le week end!

**Chapitre 3,5 : ceci est la moitier du chapter 3! Le vrai titre dans la suite!**

-assis toi…bien...alors voilà. Tout commença avec le plus grand enchanteur de tout les temps…Merlin.

Merlin a vécut il y a de cela 1000 ans. Lui et les quatre fondateurs du collège Poudlard et du monastère Dralduop créèrent le conseil des douze ! les douze plus puissant mages des temps.

Le coté obscur avait eux aussi un conseil des douze, créé par Baal. Le conseil obscur abritait plusieurs races…Mages, démons majeurs, êtres des ténèbres et d'autres…Pour savoir quel personnes étaient dans le conseil il y a mille ans, il faudra regarder dans le livre temporel. Une page se crée a chaque mort. Quand un membre mourait, il donnait sa place a un autre.

Chaque 50 ans, les conseils s'affrontaient. Hélas, il en restaient toujours un ou deux qui recréaient les conseils. Le coté sombre a une seule et unique fois été vaincu au cours de sa création…il y a 45 ans…Dumbledore a vaincu le dernier qui venait d'être choisi, n'étant que peu puissant, Gridenwald…Malheureusement, Voldemort est tombé sur le monastère des ténèbres et s'est lui même proclamer seul membre du conseil des douze maléfiques. De notre coté, seul Dumbledore restait…Il a recréé le conseil seulement…il n'a pas pris des très puissant…Voldemort va recruter dans divers monde, par le biais d'une porte aux milles et unes portes…et il va recruter des êtres ténèbreuses et EXTRÈMEMENT puissant ! c'est pour cela que nous n'avons que 5 ans devant nous pour t'entraîner ! heureusement, dans la salles aux milles et unes portes, le temps est ralenti ! d'un maximum de 60 fois. Alors tu a en masse le temps !

Passons a la chose pourquoi tu es ici…

Quand le conseil a été créé, il y a de cela 1000 ans, un être mi-bon mi-méchant a créé une salle temporelle très puissante. Elle ralenti le temps de 6000 ! ce qui veut dire que seulement 60 jours sont passé chez lui ! Tout les wyrds vont la bas ! les wyrds sont les êtres les plus puissant ! j'en ai connu un il y a de cela 200 ans…Il s'appelait Spike. Il était une centaine de fois plus puissant que Dumbledore ! seulement…chaque être a sa spécialiter ! lui, c'était les arts martiaux ! il était invincible ! il n'avait pas besoin de magie, en fait, il était presque cracmol mais pouvait battre n'importe quel mages ! il allait aussi vite que l'éclair, ses coups défonçait du : béton armés/béton/métal/briques/bois/dome de protection majeur et tout cela mit ensemble ! il était fort !wow ! malheureusement, il a été tué par un autre wyrd qui celui-ci est mort de vieillesse. TOUT les Wyrds sont neutres ! il sont maléfique une année ou un jour puis changent brusquement de bord ou restent tout simplement neutre. Tu es le descendant et héritier de Kalisto, l'être qui a créé la salle temporelle full puissante ! Mais…des pouvoirs signifies de lourdes responsabilité ! de penche JAMAIS du coté sombre ! il t'engloutira ! je dois te dire quelque chose de TRES important, la prophétie, eh bien il y en a une autre…elle te nomme comme…_Le visage de Harry se crispa…_hum…elle te nomme comme grand fêtare ! allez profite de ta vie ! hahahummm…

Maintenant, allons nous coucher, il est plus de 2 heures du matin…

Puis ils allèrent se coucher…pas besoin de spécifier que Harry ne pu dormir de la nuît, encore sur le coup.

Quand il se réveilla, Harry alla directement prendre sa douche. Il repensait a ce qu'il avait entendu hier. Lui ! un descendant direct et héritier de Kalisto ! un puissant mage gris ! woww ! il allait le battre ce salopard de mage noir ! pour tout ceux qui croient en lui…pour lui. Sa vengeance ! il avait déjà hâte !

Il sorti de la pièce et alla dans la cuisine. Kyle était déjà la.

-bonjour la marmotte ! bien dormi ?

-oui ! c'était mieux que mon lit au 4 privet drive ! beaucouuup mieux ! et….hein ? comment ca marmotte ? il est quel heure ?

Kyle le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, comme il savait si bien le faire !

-il est plus de midi !

-hein !pourquoi tu ma pas réveillez ?

-tu dormais si bien ! je VOULAIS te réveillez a 10 heure mais…hum…tu…tu ma JETER UN SCEAU D'EAU SUR LA TÊTE !

Harry paru surpris.

-oups..dééésolé! je me souviens pas…._dit-il en couriant de toutes ses dents, se souvenant._

Kyle paru le remarquer car il lui lança un oreiller(qu'il venait de faire apparaître) .

Il s'en suivit une belle bataille d'oreillers !

A la fin, ils déjeunèrent enfin. Quand il eurent fini, ils allèrent a la salle temporelle.

Harry trouva encore comment majestueux était l'endroit.

-Bien, comme tu le sais, tu est le descendant et héritier direct de Kalisto. Il avait quelques pouvoirs particuliers alors, ne t'étonne pas si tu pouvais…euhh cher pas moi ! euuuh voler !…

-mouiii….je vois…

-…ou…que tu aie une attraction de veela !

Harry le regarda avec de gros yeux.

**Ceci n'est pas le chapter 3 ! c'est juste le début mais la, je suis vraiment occupe ! c'est absolument TOUT ce que j'ai fais jusqua maintenant( 24 mai !) mais la, jentre en periode d'exam ! mais…puisque jai conge vendredi, jai surement pouvoir completer ce chapitre !(il va se nommer :**

**Chapitre 3 : blablablabla(jsais pas encore quoi mettre, je crois que cela va etre : entrainement.)**

**Teka, la suite s'en viens bientôt !**


	4. Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un new

Hummm…desoler pour le retard mais j'avais pas le gout d'écrire sur cette fic! Cette fic est officiellement suspendu pour environt 1 semaine ou deux, le temps que je retrouve le gout de l'écrire mais je vous conseil mon autres fics! Bon, elle est plus sombre mais plus matur! Teka, jvous la conseille!


End file.
